Allie's school for magic
by bluekitty8
Summary: Allie's a girl who just wishes she could get out of her stupid town and away from her "loving" guardian. Well lucky for her a funny thing happens when she holds evolve stones... because it just mite come true. Suck at summaries, mite change the name later. T for swearing and violence. Please be honest with reviews! :)
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but my Ocs and (hopefully) plot ideas.

Ya I'm 18 and like Pokemon, **deal with it**.

Allie's school for magic

I sat on my chair reading _Mr. Barry's guide to berries_ with my legs propped up on the desk.

_'Why doesn't everyone just use lum berries?' _I thought turning the page.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap!_

I grinned and jumped up from the chair, (landing flat on my face) and hurried over to the window.

_'That could only be one thing-' _

"Hi little guy." I cooed opening the window so the spearow could hop in. I coxed it onto my hand and started petting its head with a finger. "Are you hungry?" I asked. It bobbed its head _yes_. So I reached into the flower pot on the window sill for some bread crumbs and put them on my dresser the spearow clicked its beak in thanks and flew to the food.

This little guy had been coming to see me every day for about a week now. We'd fallen into a kind of routine, I give him food, he eats and cleans himself while I talk about my day, then he craps on the dresser and flies off again.

I sighed as I left the room in search of some windex. _'Still, its worth it.' _I thought coming back with the windex and a paper towel. _'Only time I get to have an intelligent conversation around here.'_ I thought cleaning up the mess.

A few minutes later I was about to climb back in my chair when I heard the door slam open.

"Allie! Get yer ass down here right now!" Come the loving voice of my guardian Jet Cleevy.

I hurried downstairs to the living room to find Jet swaying in the doorway. "Ya Jet?"his fist swung but I side-stepped. "I told you, call me _sir!_" he slurred almost falling over.

"Sorry _sir_" I said wrinkling my nose from the whiskey fumes. "Ungrateful little, even after I got you a present.." he lurched digging around in his pocket. My ears perked at 'present'. "well here it is." he said he said taking out a bundle and throwing it on the floor. A shiny green something skidded out. "Maybe you can make that st-stu- dumb bird of yours evol-" he fell over. I sighed and helped the jerk known as jet (still mumbling about how ungrateful I was) to the couch.

This had been my life sense the age of 3. Apparently my folks died in some freak accident at the zoo, well they hadn't made a will, so I got stuck with this jerk.

Said jerk farted and rolled over with a snore. I shook my head and walked over to my 'present' cautiously. The last 'present' I got turned out to be a rotted meowth skull. So it was a big surprise when I bent over and saw a thunderstone on the floor.

Little did I know-

"present, huh?" I asked picking it up.

my life-

It glowed.

Would never be the same.

**AN:** I know I should be working on _Revenge_ right now and I am. I have most of the next chapter done and everything, but its in two parts so I need to find a way to bridge the gap. Please review! :)


	2. Beauty?

I own nothing but my OCs

Beauty?

"What?!" I yelled as sparks started shouting from the stone. After doing a little juggling act I stared at it in disbelief. No sparks now. Not even a faint glow.

"Huh." I said turning it over.

***Time skip***

Collin's POV.

I watched as the beautiful red scaled _Goddess_ rapidly descended from the heavens...and start roasting me alive.

Allie's POV.

"Aaaahh!" My head snapped up (hitting the window frame) as the spearow I was petting took off with a shriek. "Aw.." I said rubbing the bump and poking my head out the window. I could _just _make out a figure running from a shinning, winged thing shooting fire at them.

"_Shit!"_ I hissed turning and grabbing my jacket, and for some reason the stone from my desk.

(I'd spent all night toying with it and _still_ couldn't get t to glow..)

_'Who the hell's stupid enough to piss off a charizard!?'_ I thought running down the stairs butting my jacket. "Where do you think your goin'?" Jet asked groggily.

"Sorry! Tell ya later!" I called running out across the yard and letting it slam behind me. ("I _said_ call me sir damn-it!")

_'Why do I care what happens to them?'_ I thought huffing my way up a hill. _'I'll only get me in trouble..'_

But when I came to the top and saw the red thing baring down on some guy (who'd tripped). I just lost it.

Without a thought I bent down, picked a good sized rock and hurled it at it's head. It was my surprise when it hit.

The beast whirled in rage and shot a string of flame at me. I ducked, barley making it in time as it scorched the hair on my head. It fired again but I saw this one coming and jumped to the side.

Landing on something soft. "Umpf!" it said. Then I had another one of my crazy ideas. I pulled out my thunder stone.

Just as big red turned to face me again, I held it up to the charizard, felt a tingle, saw a glow...and blacked out.

Collin's POV.

I gasped, shielding my eyes from the burning light and thought I was a goner. Hearing a shriek of pain I opened my eyes to see my shinning beauty take off in surprise. "..beautiful.." I whispered as the last thing I saw was my Goddess before the darkness claimed me.

**AN**: I know, I shoulda updated _weeks _ago. But I got stuck. Sorry. And Collin wasn't gonna come in till a lot later. But then I thought of the charizard seen and just _had _to do it. Poor Collin. (and ya he does turn into a main character.)


End file.
